Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Die Simpsons
Kang und Kodos sind zwei grüne, tentakelschwingende bösartige außerirdische Monster, die immer wieder auftreten um die Erde zu versklaven. 25 Windhundwelpen (Two Dozen and One Greyhounds, 2x18) Der Verkäufer der Tierhandlung will eine Hunde-Mensch-Gedankenverschmelzung ausprobieren. Bart wird bestraft (Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie, 4x06) thumb|Scotty kann den Schalter nicht erreichen. Die Simpsons sehen den Trailer für Star Trek XII: So very tired. Der Film handelt von den körperlichen Leiden der überalterten Original-Crew. Homer kommt in Fahrt (Marge vs. the Monorail, 4x12) Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy, welcher unentwegt von Star Trek redet und gen Ende der Episode auch weg gebeamt wird. Ein grausiger Verdacht (Bart of Darkness, 6x01) In der Itchy & Scratchy Folge wird Scratchy eingemauert und nach 3.000 Jahren wieder von hochintelligenten Itchys befreit. Die Itchys der Zukunft ähneln nicht nur von der Mimik und Gestik den Talosianern, sie sind auch telepathisch sehr stark, an ihren groß gewachsenen Köpfen sind die Blutgefässe zu erkennen und auch ihr Gewand ist den Talosianern nachempfunden. Barts Freundin (Bart's Girlfriend, 6x07) Als Lisa alle dazu auffordert ihre Sünden zu beichten, um Jessica Lovejoy als Diebin des Klingelbeutels zu überführen, gesteht Grandpa Simpsons, dass er daran Schuld trägt, dass Star Trek abgesetzt wurde. Bart ist an allem Schuld (Bart the Fink, 7x15) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer kommt aus einem Taco-Laden mit einem Sonderangebot über 100 Tacos für 100 Dollar mit einer Schubkarre voller Tacos mit der Bemerkung, dass diese als Verpflegung für den ''Star-Trek''-Marathonabend reichen würde. Die Akte Springfield (The Springfield Files, 8x10) Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy. Der blöde Uno-Club (Das Bus, 9x14) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer will sich ein Nacktbild von Captain Janeway herunterladen, allerdings wird es von Homers Internet-Werbung verdeckt. Homer geht zur Marine (Simpson Tide, 9x19) Nachdem Homer den U-Boot-Kommandanten aus dem Torpedorohr gefeuert hat, befiehlt er dem Steuermann: Hart abdrehen, Mr. Sulu. Worauf dieser antwortet: Ich setze Kurs auf Rigel VII, äh, Springfield Harbour. Der unerschrockene Leibwächter (Mayored to the Mob, 10x09) Homer wird zum Bodyguard des Bürgermeisters und lernt einen Schlafgriff, der stark an den vulkanischen Nackengriff erinnert. Wir fahr'n nach… Vegas (Viva Ned Flanders, 10x10) Einige Autoaufkleber des Comic-Buchverkäufers sind zu sehen: Ich bremse auch für Tribbles; Hup' nur weiter, ich lade meine Phaser; Mein Kind ist Absolvent an der ''Star-Trek''-Akademie Die Stadt der primitven Langweiler (They Saved Lisa's Brain, 10x22) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer trägt in dieser Folge eine Sternenflottenuniform, die ihm allerdings zu klein ist. Ich weiß, was du getudel-tan hast (Treehouse of Horror X, 11x04) Im Couchgag treten die beiden Aliens Kang und Kodos auf. Der Comic-Buchverkäufer hält Spock und Seven of Nine in Plastiktüten gefangen, außerdem besitzt er den einzigen funktionierenden Phaser der Welt, der gebaut wurde um William Shatner daran zu hindern, noch eine Platte herauszubringen. D-D-Der G-G-Geister D-D-Dad (Treehouse of Horror XI, 12x01) Im Abspann treten (mal wieder) Kang und Kodos auf. Die süßsaure Marge (Sweets And Sour Marge, 13x08) In der Bibliothek leiht ein Mann die komplette Leonard Nimoy-Reihe aus und legt die Bücher I Am Not Spock, Ich bin Spock und Ich bin auch Scotty auf den Tresen. Todesgrüße aus Springfield (Treehouse of Horror XIV, 15x01) Kang und Kodos (mal wieder). Hochzeit auf Klingonisch (My Big Fat Geek Wedding, 15x17) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer und Edna Krabbappel heiraten auf einer Science-Fiction-Convention auf Klingonisch. Außerdem ist Krabbappels Hochzeitskleid eine Anspielung auf Jadzia Daxs Kleid aus . Homerazzi (Homerazzi, 18x16) thumb|right|Die Voyagerfans bei der letzten Folge Da das Familien-Album verbrannt ist, stellen die Simpsons ihre Fotos nach. Unter anderem auch das Foto des Serienfinales von . Carl und Homer sind sehr niedergeschlagen. Dr. Hibbert ist wie Tuvok gekleidet und Lenny trägt ein Kostüm von Seven of Nine. Everyman begins (Homer the Whopper, 21x01) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer versucht, sich mithilfe eines vulkanischen Nackengriffes von einem Wachmann zu befreien, wird von dem jedoch in eine Mülltonne befördert, als der Griff misslingt. Der gestohlene Kuss (Stealing First Base, 21x15) In einer Szene werden verschiedene Kussszenen aus verschiedenen Filmen gezeigt. Auch Spock und Nyota Uhura sind zusehen. Wohl eine Anspielung auf den [[Star Trek (Film)|elften Star-Trek-Film]]. Walverwandtschaft (The Squirt and the Whale, 21x19) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer kommt geradewegs in grüner TOS-Uniform aus einem Laden auf die Straße. Den Bauch eingezogen, verkündet er stolz: Ha, ha! I'm Captain Kirk from Star Trek One! Mit jedem Atemzug verliert der Hüftgürtel jedoch an Spannkraft und sein Leibesumfang nimmt zu. Ernüchtert kommentiert er jeden Schritt nacheinander mit: …Two…, … Five…, … Generations… bis er mit … Boston Legal. seinen normalen Bauchumfang erreicht hat. Dies ist natürlich als Anspielung auf den Kirk-Darsteller William Shatner zu sehen, dessen Leibesumfang im Laufe seiner Karriere stets ein wenig zunahm. Lisa on Broadway (Lisa with an ‚S‘, 27x07) Im Couchgag sind die Simpsons auf der Brücke der Enterprise. Die Enterprise selbst besteht aus einem Donut und wird von Couchen angegriffen. Externe Links * * Simpsonspedia (Simpsons Wiki) Kategorie:Meta-Trek